You Think Trolls are Scary? Try Coming Out
by PFTones3482
Summary: In the aftermath of the Endless Night, Jim leaving, and trolls being revealed to the whole town, Steve finally accepts that he really, really likes Pepperjack, and that maybe it's time for him to start coming out. To everyone. Happy Pride!


**Presented just in time for the end of Pride Month! (which is the only reason I didn't post it on my P*treon account before this; plus no one cares about that anyway, so like...what is even the point?)**

**Steli, no crazy amounts of homophobia mentioned, and the Trollhunters cast just generally being really chill overall.**

* * *

Steve found Toby at his locker in between fourth and fifth period, switching out his books and preparing for what looked like Spanish class. Toby didn't flinch when Steve approached, a testament to how far they had come as friends – or whatever they were – but he did still roll his eyes and shoot an annoyed look over his shoulder. "What do you need, Steve?"

"What, a guy can't come just say hi, Dumzowski?"

The look Toby gave him was unamused, dry, and Steve held his hands up. "I kid, I kid. Uh…Lake's mom is a nurse, right?"

Toby's eyes glinted and he slammed his locker shut. "Doctor, actually."

"Like…what department?"

The eyes narrowed. "She's an ER doctor who specializes in teens and young adults, especially surgical proceedings. Why?"

Steve shifted on his feet, lowering his gaze. "I think that's none of your business, buttsnack."

Toby studied him for a long moment, features softening just a bit, into something that Steve had seen him give to Claire and Jim before they left Arcadia. It wasn't directed at people very often anymore, save for Darcy and sometimes Eli, but it was a look that Steve knew meant "I care about you, and I'm worried." "Is everything okay?"

Steve managed to smile at that one. Toby really wasn't that bad, and Steve cursed himself for spending so much of his life beating on the others in their weird little group. "Yeah, it's fine. Not dying or anything."

"Hmm. Unfortunate, that."

"Asshole."

It was said with a playful laugh and Steve shoved Toby gently as he walked by, shooting him a grateful smile. "Later, TP."

"Goooodddddd, I thought that died when Claire left!"

"Gotta keep annoying you somehow!" Steve shot back over his shoulder.

* * *

His next task, next line of business, was Aja.

Aja was…one of the most amazing people Steve had ever met. She was smart, brave, funny, and to top it all off, a fucking alien (Arkiridian, Steve chastised himself). There wasn't much more that a person could ask for in a girlfriend.

Except…

Steve knew she was leaving soon. Sure, she and Krel were still stuck on Earth for the time being. They didn't know how long that would last, and Steve planned to be there to help them as much as he could. He liked them both a lot and that…that was kind of the problem.

Aja was amazing, but Steve had found over the last few weeks that, once his awe and his infatuation had died down, he didn't like her…like that. He wanted to be her friend, someone close in her life, and he needed to tell her that now, before it got too serious.

Besides, he had come to realize over the last year or so that…maybe he wasn't entirely straight. And that maybe his preference leaned a little more towards the nerdy, testosterone side than the feminine one. Girls were gorgeous, don't get him wrong; Steve was definitely bisexual, he'd figured that out pretty fast, even if he hadn't admitted it to anyone.

But she wasn't it for him.

He found her in the cafeteria, staring at the green jello with a wrinkled nose and a disgusted expression. Her eyes lit up when she saw him and he pressed his lips together, already feeling guilty. "Steve!" she waved, dimples prominent on her cheeks.

Steve waved back weakly and crossed over to her. Why couldn't he just be attracted to one person at a time? Why was that so hard? "What's up, Aja?"

He stayed a bit back from her, and though she frowned, she didn't push it, instead waving at the jello. "On this planet, do humans eat clearly rotten food? It seems that is what they are serving for a meal today."

Steve bit back a fond chuckle. "Uh…well in the public schools, maybe a little more often, but uh…no. Heh. It's actually supposed to be that color, it's lime flavor and limes are…green…hey, do you have a minute? Like…what are you doing after your last period?"

Aja tilted her head, lifting her lunch tray. "This is final period for me today. Last period is the hall of studying, and Senor Uhl informed myself and Krel that we were free to leave that class due to our stellar grades."

"What? Lucky. Can I…can I talk to you?"

Her eyes glittered with concern and they walked away from the line to a much quieter part of the cafeteria, overlooking the locker section of the school. The sun had started peeking out from behind the clouds. "What is wrong?"

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line and tightened his hands together on the table. "It's just…I've been doing some thinking lately and…and I don't want to hurt you, Aja."

She snorted. "Please. As if you could. I am much physically stronger than you."

Steve's mouth quirked up. "That's true. B-But I mean like…emotionally."

He held his breath as Aja stopped chewing, slowly, setting her fork down and leaning her forearms on the table. "Steve? What do you mean?"

"I…" Fuck, this was harder than he expected. "I don't think I…like you…like…like a girlfriend. I think I like you as a friend-friend and this sounded way less stupid in my head, dammit Palchuk, get it _together_."

Aja reached a hand across the table and touched his wrist. "Steve. It is all right. You cannot make yourself feel a certain way. I am…upset, yes. But you seem to be very…distraught at telling me this, so I know it is not easy for you. You do not want to date, yes?"

Steve buried his head in his hands. "Yes," he whispered. He dropped his hands immediately and held them up, eyes going wide. "But I still want to be friends! Good friends! I want to help you and Krel get home, I want to hang out, I want you guys to still trust me, I won't say anything to anyone, I-"

"Steve," Aja laughed, setting her hand back down on top of his. "It is all right. I would very much like for us to stay friends. And we can use all the help we can get. May I ask you something?"

Steve slumped in relief. "Yeah, yeah, anything, go ahead."

"Is there…someone else?"

His head ducked and he started to draw his hand away from Aja, but she remained firm. "I…I think so," he murmured. "I don't know for sure yet. Even if there isn't, I still think us just being friends is the best for us both in the long run."

"There is no 'just,' Steve," Aja argued, squeezing his hands tightly and offering up a smile when he looked at her. "Friendships are just as important as the romantic relationships are. I would gladly have you as my friend."

"You really are the best, you know that?"

She smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Obviously. Now go on, tell him how you feel."

Steve froze in the midst of getting up, turning to look at her with furrowed brows and a bit of a panicked expression. "How-?"

"You literally talk about him all the time. I am not stupid. And I know that…a boy liking a boy can be considered problematic on this planet – though that is the dumbest thing in the universe, who _cares_? – and I will not say anything to anyone if you do not want me to." She offered him a small smile. "A secret for a secret."

Steve relaxed instantly, tension slipping from his shoulders. He bent down, kissing Aja gently on the forehead. "Thanks, Aja," he murmured.

She hummed and squeezed his shoulder. "Go. I'm going to investigate this…green food."

"Stay away from the applesauce! It tastes like feet!"

"What is _wrong _with this planet?"

* * *

"Dr. Lake?" Steve asked, leaning into the small room at the end of the ER's office wing. He had his backpack slung over his shoulder, having just come from school, and the nurse at the front counter had assured him that Dr. Lake wasn't busy at the moment, though he should expect her to have to leave at any second if necessary.

Barbara looked up from her computer, adjusting her glasses and lifting both eyebrows when she saw him. "Steve?" she asked. "Come in, honey, sit down."

Steve stepped inside, shutting the door a bit behind him but leaving it cracked in case she was needed. There were two chairs in front of her desk, and he settled into the left one, dropping his bag on the floor. Barbara leaned over her desk, hands clasped and brows furrowed. "Is everything okay?"

Steve didn't know Dr. Lake well. Toby had introduced him and Eli properly to her after the whole…Troll Jim thing that had gone down, explained that she knew about trolls and was available to help if they needed it, and that had been pretty much it, save for a few encounters around town. Steve wasn't even sure if Barbara knew how much he used to torment Jim and the others, though she no doubt had some clue, if the suspicious frown at their first meeting had been any clue. "Uh…kind of? Not…not really? I don't know. I…"

He paused, running his thoughts together in his head, and Barbara tilted her head. "Is this a question for Dr. Lake or for Jim's mom?" she asked softly, and shit, she was good at reading people.

"Jim's mom," he whispered, wringing his hands together. "Or just a mom in general, I guess."

"What about yours? Your mom and…I think Toby said Coach Lawrence?"

Dick. Steve couldn't believe Toby had actually told anyone about Coach living with him and his mom. He couldn't find it in himself to be truly mad, though, so he just shrugged. "Um…maybe Coach, but this doesn't feel like…I don't know if Mom would…would want to talk to me about this. Ever."

Maybe Coach.

He had thought about telling him when he first figured it out. Coach had always been an open-minded teacher, all of his teachers were, really, but being that Coach taught their sex ed class, he was a lot more easy going when it came to everything. But still, Steve wasn't close to him. Not like he should be, not like Coach wished they were, even after the whole coffee incident. So he had been ruled out.

"About what, Steve? Is everything okay? Is…is someone hurting you?"

Steve shook his head immediately. "No, no, nothing like that, I just…"

"Is it girls?"

And there it was, the perfect entry. "Boys, actually," he whispered, his voice so soft that he wasn't sure she had even heard him.

With Aja, it had been easy. She had already known, was already accepting.

This, coming out for the very first time in his whole life to a woman who he knew cared about her son and about her son's friends, but nevertheless a woman he didn't know well, terrified him. His muscles tensed and his jaw locked as he waited for something, anything. Based on how his grandparents talked, he wasn't sure he was ready for an angry reaction.

What he got instead was Dr. Lake standing up, moving around her desk, kneeling in front of him, and settling her hands over his. Her eyes glimmered. "Steve. It's okay."

That was all he needed for the tension to unwind. It came with a burst of emotion and he was startled to find himself welling up, lifting a hand to brush at his eyes. "S-Sorry, sorry, I don't…I don't know why I'm crying," he laughed breathlessly.

Barbara hummed gently and rubbed a soothing thumb over his knuckles. "Strong emotions can fluctuate between each other with no warning. You were scared, and then you were relieved. Your body's reaction to that was to make you cry. It's okay, Steve."

He nodded, throat suddenly clogged, and Barbara squeezed his hand. "Do you…do you need a place to stay? Is that why you're here? Because you can certainly have the guest room or Jim's old room if you ever need it, honey."

"No, no, thanks, Dr. L," he managed. "Um…I just…needed to tell someone really badly? Because this is kind of a new development for me, and I haven't told anyone else, and my ex-girlfriend knew but it's different because I didn't actually tell her, you know, she just knew? A-And like I'm still into girls, I just _also _like guys, and I didn't know who else to go to and I knew that you were a doctor and were really chill with all the troll stuff so I thought you'd probably be the least likely to kick me out of your office of all my…my friend's parents, and-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay," Barbara promised, reaching up and pressing a cold hand to Steve's flushed cheek. "Did you need…did you need to know the medical side of it? Would that make you feel better?"

Steve huffed a laugh and leaned into the touch without really intending to. "No, I think that'll just confuse me more right now. But thank you."

The woman hummed and stood up, putting her arms out. "Come here."

Steve blinked, suddenly flustered. "What?"

"You heard me. Come here. Come on, the only one I've gotten to hug recently is Toby, and he's a great kid, but I could always use more hugs in my life."

Something in Steve's chest cracked at that. Jim wasn't dead, but he also wasn't human anymore. Wasn't here. He'd never thought of her, eating alone at night, being by herself, Toby probably visiting her to try and keep her company. So, despite the fact that he barely knew her, he pushed to his feet and let her wrap him in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he whispered, trying not to get her scrubs damp with his tears.

Her hands rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Any time, honey. Like I said, there's always a room available if you need it. And you can make sure everyone else knows that, too, mm'k?"

Steve nodded miserably and allowed himself to cling on for just a bit longer.

* * *

With Dr. Lake on his side, Steve felt about thirty pounds lighter. Sure, he was still riddled with anxiety about anyone else knowing, but he also knew from talking to her that there were people he could definitely trust with that stuff.

As much as he wanted to turn to Eli about everything, he knew it would only make him feel more awkward. Confessing to the guy you had a crush on that you were bisexual was probably not the best route for things to go. And his mom…Steve backed away from that option almost immediately.

He didn't know what her views were, if she shared the same ones as her parents did. He had never heard her talk about it, never had reason to bring it up before now. It scared the shit out of him.

That left him only one person in town he thought he might be able to talk to.

Toby was vouched for by Dr. Lake, and Steve wasn't surprised to hear it, but he wasn't quite sure he was close enough with Toby to come out to him. He knew that Krel would be chill with it, but Krel also didn't know what Earth could be like in terms of their judgement. At least, not towards homosexuality. His old friends from the football team, more acquaintances now than actual friends, were instantly out. Steve had definitely heard them throwing around the f-slur more than once.

That left Coach.

Coach Lawrence and Steve had gotten closer since the whole Morgana thing, especially once Steve had admitted to knowing about the trolls before hand and after he had helped to introduce some of the more accepting teachers to Arrrgh and Blinky, before the latter left. Toby had been a huge help in that, but once the rest of the trolls left, only Coach had continued to inquire after their well being and help out where needed.

That wasn't to say the other teachers didn't care; it just wasn't at the forefront of their minds.

But as close as they were, Steve knew things were still strained between them. He had never been the best student, or the best person, or the best son. He hadn't made it easy on Coach when he and his mother had started dating, and Steve was sure there was still some resentment between them.

Hence him inviting Coach out for pizza and wings, under the guise that his mom was out for the evening at work.

"All right, Steve, why are we actually here?" Coach asked once their order was placed and the waiter had left them to sip on their sodas. "Cause I know it's not just for friendly bonding time."

Steve bit back his instant retort and glanced away, fiddling with the straw in his cup. "Well…it was kind of that," he admitted truthfully. "I've been…kind of a butt to you the last few months, and I…I wanted to say I was sorry."

Coach softened a little, his shoulders slumping and his mustache twitching as he glanced away. "Oh," he murmured. "Oh, well…well it's accepted. I know me coming in hasn't been easy, and the students teasing probably doesn't make it much easier, but…that means a lot. To uh…hem…to hear. Thank you."

Steve managed a weak smile and he drummed the table with his fingers, heart suddenly racing. "But that um…that wasn't it?" he said, and it came out as more of a question than a statement, making him wince.

Lawrence lifted an eyebrow. "It wasn't?"

"Uh…no," Steve managed. He picked up his napkin, unfolded it, refolded it, crumpled it, smoothed it out in his lap, and breathed. "No, I…I needed to tell you something."

"Are you in trouble?"

Steve wrinkled his eyebrows and looked up, shaking his head quickly. "No, no, I'm…I'm fine."

Lawrence pursed his lips. "Is it trolls?" he asked, softer.

Steve snorted and tore the corner of his napkin off. "I wish. Um…I talked about it with Dr. Lake, and she…she said if I didn't want to tell Mom I should try talking to you about it? A-And I thought she might be right."

"Doctor…Jim's mother? Are you sick?" Lawrence's tone grew thick with worry and Steve winced. This wasn't how he'd planned for this.

"No, no, I…shit," he whispered, surprised to find that his voice was ragged and his throat ached. "Sorry, shit. I thought this would be easier the second time."

The booth squeaked across from him and then Coach Lawrence was settling cautiously next to Steve, twisted just enough to face him and settle a firm hand on his shoulder. "Hey. Bud. Whatever it is, I'm not-"

"I like guys."

Lawrence stilled and Steve pressed his hands to his eyes hard, digging the heels in. "I mean…I also like girls," he choked, voice low. "B-but I like guys, too."

"Mm. Bisexual, then."

Steve peeked up at Lawrence through his fingers, startled to find the man smiling a bit warmly. "You're not like…I don't know, weirded out?"

To his surprise, the coach snorted. "Come on, Palchuk. We live in a town where gnomes and trolls and goblins exist, and one of my students got turned _into _a troll. You liking guys is the most natural thing to happen all year."

Steve let out a shuddering sigh and Lawrence wrapped him into a tight, one armed hug. "I'm glad you felt like you could tell me," he murmured. "Why don't you want to tell your mom? I won't make you, I just…want to know."

He shrugged, fiddling with the strands of the napkin again. "I just…I don't know how she feels about this stuff. We've never talked about it, and Grandma and Pop are…really against it, so…"

"I understand. I won't say anything. 'Til you're ready. I'm not going anywhere, Steve."

Steve shivered and nodded, fighting back a new surge of tears. "Thanks, Coach."

Lawrence returned to his own seat just as the waiter came back over with their food. If he noticed the tears on Steve's cheeks, he didn't say anything, merely offered them extra napkins and then left again. Lawrence lifted his pizza slowly and then squinted, pointing the slice at Steve's face. "It's Pepperjack, isn't it?"

Steve yelped and pressed his face back into his hands. "Oh my god, is it that obvious?" he whined.

Lawrence grinned. "Nah. Just the only dude you've really hung out with a lot recently. You two seem to have gotten a lot closer since you stopped putting him in lockers."

There was a slight warning tone to his voice, and Steve winced, picking up his own slice of pizza and watching the pepperoni slide across the top. "Yeah. Yeah, I…shit, I fucked up on that, didn't I?"

"So apologize."

Steve shot Lawrence a stink eye. "You really think that'll make up for everything I did?"

"No," Lawrence said with a shrug. "What's done is done. What matter's now is how you choose to fix it."

Steve hummed and looked back down at his slice, smiling a little before taking a bite.

"And if I may, Pepperjack probably likes you back. That kid turns the color of a tomato whenever you smile."

Steve choked on his pizza.

* * *

"Yoooooo Pepperjack, your mom sent me up, lets goooo, Toby and Arrrgh are – shitshitshitshit!"

Eli shrieked and yanked his shirt close to his chest, cheeks flaming red and eyes wide. Steve instantly spun around, heart thrumming, and threw his hands in the air. "Sorry dude, sorry! Didn't know you were changing!"

"That's why you knock, you…butt!"

Steve managed a weak smile, hanging his head. "Yeah, yeah, sorry, I…"

He frowned. The emotions calmed down, the moment over, his mind flashed back through the events that had just happened, his hands lowering, head tilting. "Eli?"

"What."

His voice was harsh, upset, and Steve winced, pulling his arms around him. "Are…I…did…?"

"Get out please, Steve."

Steve walked to the door immediately, shutting it behind him and sinking to the floor, tangling his fingers through his hair.

"_Heh. Leslie?" _

_Downtrodden look, ashamed, upset. _

Fuck.

Steve didn't know a lot about transgender people. He wasn't trans, he knew that, so when he had been researching himself, he had stuck mostly to gay and bi stuff. But he knew what a binder looked like, had seen pictures of them on many of the websites he had been on. It ran back through his mind how Eli struggled to breathe when they were troll hunting, and something angsty twisted in his gut.

"That wasn't how I wanted to tell you," came Eli's voice, soft on the other side of the door.

Steve shut his eyes and leaned his head back. "I'm sorry," he whispered as emphatically as he could. "I didn't…I should have knocked."

"Yeah. You should have."

It wasn't angry, just sad, and Steve pressed his lips together. "I-"

"You don't have to pretend to be okay with it. It's fine. A lot of people aren't."

Steve frowned, opening his eyes and tilting his chin so that he was looking towards the door. "What?"

"I mean I get it, it's not…it's…"

"No, hold on, you think I wouldn't be okay with…with what? With YOU, being you?" Steve shook his head, managing a disbelieving laugh. "After everything we've been through, how could you think that?"

Eli stayed silent for a moment. "I can hear you thinking, Eli."

"I'm gay, too."

Steve managed a wry smile at that, lifting his knees up and settling his forearms on them. "Yeah, well…" Here went nothing. "I'm bi. So."

More silence.

His gut turned and he pressed his lips together, fingers twisting around each other and skin going colder the longer Eli went without speaking. "I…sorry, sorry, this isn't about me. I'll…I'll go call Toby, tell him we aren't coming. I…"

The door opened suddenly and Steve nearly fell in, catching himself with a flailing arm and staring up at Eli, who was looking down at him with soft eyes. "What?" he managed, hoping his cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

Eli waited for him to push himself to his feet before speaking again, his knuckles tight on the doorknob. "You didn't tell me?"

Steve raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "You didn't tell me."

A soft huff, and Eli glanced down and away. "Yeah, well…I wasn't sure…you used to…I mean-"

"Ah, fuck, Pepperjack, did you think I would bully you for being gay?" Steve realized, his heart plummeting. "Dude, I might have been a dick, but I'm not that bad."

"Your football friends-"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been aligning myself with a newer, better crowd recently," Steve said with a small smile. "They're barely even acquaintances at this point. Eli, I would…I would never have…I'm so sorry. For everything I did to you, to everyone, but mostly to you, and I know…I know there's no way I can make up for that, ever. But I…I want to try."

Eli swallowed hard and nodded, tears glinting in his eyes, and Steve gave in. He pulled him in tight for a hug, fingers clutching to the back of Eli's head, and he allowed himself one selfish moment just to breathe in.

"I'm sorry," he said again, pouring in every ounce of emotion he could to the words.

Eli nodded and pulled back, smiling a bit. "You won't….you won't say anything?"

"Not a word. Who knows? Just your mom?"

"Mom, Dr. Lake, and Jim," Eli confirmed. Seeing Steve's look, he shrugged. "Jim and I were pretty good friends when he first moved here. His mom helped me a lot in the beginning. That's not her department, not…not yet, anyway, unless I decide to get surgery, but she…she's good for talking to."

Steve cracked a grin. "I can actually relate to that more than you think."

"We're gonna be late to meet Toby," Eli noted, glancing at his watch. "We should go."

"Is it safe?"

Eli lifted an eyebrow. "Troll hunting never is, Steve."

Steve frowned. "No, no, I mean…with…the binder. Is…is it safe?"

Eli's eyes softened. "Oh. Uh…I just put it on a minute ago, so it'll be okay for a while."

"Tell me if it isn't, okay? We can leave. Don't…I know you've hurt yourself before, wearing it. Thinking back about it. So don't…I don't want you to do that anymore."

The look in Eli's eyes was something Steve couldn't place, but before he could think about it too much, Eli nodded and shouldered his bag. "Yeah. Yeah, I will. Thanks, Steve."

He held up a cupped hand, nervous, and Steve smiled faintly before finishing the symbol. "Come on, Pepperbuddy," he murmured, fond. "Let's go get some creeps."

"As if there's any left," Eli scoffed.

"True."

* * *

So it went. He came out first to Toby and Darcy, then to Jim and Claire over a phone call. Easier, really, than he'd expected it to be. They were all so calm about it, so much so that Eli managed to tell them all, too.

Steve was more proud of him than he'd ever be able to voice.

Eli had grown more at ease around Steve – comfortable with taking the binder off when he was overexerted, okay with discussing physical health (to a point, obviously – there were some things Steve would never pry about, things that weren't any of his business), okay with more physical contact.

It tore Steve up inside. The physical contact, not everything else.

As the summer months wore into the fall, he fell harder. It didn't help that Eli was also taking testosterone regularly, which meant he was growing, and _fast. _He had shot up to Steve's shoulder by the time school started back up, and in doing so, his scrawny-ness eased up a little, too. He was more toned, from long nights working with Steve and Toby and the others to protect Arcadia Oaks from the remaining threats. His arms were…oof. Yeah, if Steve hadn't been sure before that he was bisexual, he was sure now. Eli's legs were still basically twigs, though his calves were getting there, but his arms were…hot, for lack of a better word.

Steve felt like he hadn't changed nearly as much. Granted, he wasn't on body altering medicine, but still. Not cool. Eli was getting hotter every day and he was still just Steve. Unfair, really.

He came out to his mom at the end of the summer, with Coach sitting next to him, a gentle but firm presence, and Eli's number pulled up already on his phone in case it went wrong.

It didn't.

She cried, a lot, mostly because of how scared Steve had been, and he went into his junior year of highschool lighter than he'd felt in ages.

Homecoming.

An appropriate name, because it was around this time that Not Enrique and Claire returned, at the insistence of her parents that she come back for the school year. Jim didn't come back, much to Toby and Dr. L's disappointment, but Steve couldn't blame him, Blinky, or the others – Arcadia was dangerous, even with everyone knowing about trolls. Besides, the whole alien thing was still going on (THAT had been a fun thing to tell their little group), and Steve wasn't sure how much weird he could handle at once.

Claire had hugged him when she caught up to their group at the school, which surprised Steve, but it was a hug he returned. "Proud of you," she whispered into his ear.

She had to stand on her toes to hug Eli now, and it was clearly startling for her, but she laughed it off. Toby had been getting the brunt of the short jokes during the summer, but now, with Claire back and more than one girl in their main group, Steve could see that Toby had actually had his own growth spurt.

It was weird, how fast they were all growing up.

Claire cornered him after the first day back, backpack slung over her shoulder like old times. She had the keys to her mom's car dangling from her fingers – somehow, she'd gotten a license over the summer – and she twirled them. "Let's go."

Steve jutted his chin towards where Eli and Toby were talking. "Uh…I was actually gonna go hang out with Eli and-"

Claire rolled her eyes, a smile on her face. "Come on, Steve. We'll catch up with them later."

He followed her, tossing a confused shrug back to Toby and Eli when they noticed them leaving, and followed her to her mom's car. When the doors shut, Claire turned on the AC but left the vehicle in park. "Uh…are we going anyw-?"

"You like Eli."

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line, fighting back the blush that showed up any time Aja or Coach teased him about Eli (often ganging up on him at the same time). "I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on, Steve," Claire snorted, rummaging through her bag like this was the least important thing she had to do today. "I saw the way you looked at him all day. And I'm NOT letting you pull a Jim."

"A huh?"

"It took him almost like…two months to ask me out," Claire said with a roll of her eyes, finally tossing her bag into the back seat with no ceremony. "Stupid, and he didn't even ask me out. I asked him to the dance. So I'm not letting you make Eli wait."

Steve squirmed, looking down at his hands, clamped on his knees. "It's not that easy," he said, soft.

"Come on Steve, we all know you're bi, we know Eli is gay, he's so starry eyed for you its ridiculous, you'd both be adorable together. He totally likes you."

Steve shut his eyes. "It's not him," he managed. "I mean…yeah, I'm terrified, Claire. Okay? How can I not be? I…I like him so much, and I don't want to fuck that all up. But I'm…I don't know how the rest of the school will react. People have laid off of him since I stopped bullying him. If I…if I ask him out, if he says yes? We're outed, to everyone. Because I couldn't not publicly be with him. And I can't let him go back to that constant torment, especially if people know he's trans, too."

Claire stayed silent for a minute, giving Steve a chance to breathe. "Maybe you should talk to him about that," she said. Her hand settled on his, squeezing gently. "Let him make up his own mind. Besides, who's gonna mess with the Trollhunters? We literally have monsters on our side."

She said it with a grin, but her eyes were dead serious, and it made Steve relax a little. "Mean it?"

Claire squeezed his hand again and pulled away. "Duh. Now come on. We're gonna go do whatever it is we were gonna do, and then you and I are figuring out a way for you to ask Eli to homecoming."

She shut off the car and climbed out. Steve had no choice but to follow.

* * *

What he planned wasn't what he got. Of course it wasn't, when did ANYTHING ever go their way?

Aliens had come, searching for Aja and Krel. Not the full army that was still after them, both teens had assured the group, but a scouting party. It was enough, and now Toby was stuck on the ship, Claire was helping Krel battle a couple of towering purple creatures, and Aja was using Not Enrique to practically bash in alien skulls. Arrrgh was guarding the entrance to the town, deterring any aliens that headed that way.

Which left Eli and Steve to creep along the alien spaceship in search of their kidnapped friend. Well, kidnapped might not have been the right word. More like "got on the ship in excitement and immediately got captured by hostiles."

Still, Steve wasn't leaving that ship without Toby, and he and Eli had been the only ones not preoccupied with fighting the creatures, so he'd grabbed Eli by the arm and hauled him inside. They were currently pressed chest to chest in what Steve assumed was a utility closet, listening to one of the aliens question Toby about Aja and Krel.

It hadn't been his idea to end up in a fanfiction scenario, but the aliens had rounded the corner so quickly that Steve had reacted without thinking and yanked Eli inside. He was struck yet again by how tall Eli had gotten, his head now at the perfect height for Steve to rest his chin on.

"If we get out of here," Eli whispered, and Steve shushed him instantly, pressing a hand to his mouth.

"None of that, Pepperjack. We're getting Dumzowski and we're booking it."

Eli moved his hand, careful not to bump any of the surrounding supplies. He held it near his chest, and though Steve couldn't see very well, he could feel Eli's pulse thrumming under his fingers. Couldn't blame him; Steve was a little freaked out too. "If we get out of here," Eli said again, more determined. "Will you be my date to the Homecoming Dance?"

Steve's brain short circuited and he whipped his head around to stare at Eli even though he couldn't see him. "What?"

Eli's feet shifted and he leaned back, his hand tugging Steve's arm back a little at the movement. "I…I want you to be my date to-"

"You are NOT pulling a Jim on me!" Steve hissed. "No way in hell!"

Eli's grip faltered, fingers going slack on Steve's hand. "I…a what?"

"Claire's gonna kill me, I was supposed to ask YOU."

Dead silence, and then Steve could practically feel Eli start to grin. "You were going to ask me?"

Steve huffed, reattaching his hand to Eli's and letting their arms drop, fingers interlocked. His face was on fire. "Well, I _was. _You ruined it."

"No, no, no, ask me."

"No."

Eli's hand tightened and he stepped back into Steve's space, his other hand following Steve's arm up until his fingers brushed his chin. Steve jerked under the touch, a gasp stuttering from his lips. "Steve," Eli murmured. "Ask me."

"Will you-?"

"Yes."

The hand slid to the back of his neck and Steve finally found himself, dragged his free hand back around Eli's hips. He pulled him in. In the dark, it was difficult, nose bumping glasses and then the soft caress of lips, careful, hesitant, and-

"IS THAT A TENTACLE?"

Steve cursed and reeled back, smacking foreheads with Eli, and groaned. "Shit," he muttered, rubbing his head. "Toby."

"Toby," Eli agreed, sounding just a little bitter, and Steve had never hated the little punk so much.

He supposed, however, that they should probably save his life.

* * *

They drove home on Steve's bike (an actual motorcycle, now that he had his license), a comfortable yet slightly awkward silence between them. They hadn't had a moment to themselves after Aja and Krel had finally taken down the last alien. It wasn't until they were already on the road that they'd finally been left alone, and they couldn't very well talk with the wind in their faces at 45 miles an hour.

Steve drifted to a stop in front of Eli's house, where the light was on. He could see Mrs. Pepperjack inside, reading, and her face lifted at the sound of his bike. She waved and Steve lifted a hand back. "We gonna talk?" he asked, keeping his voice low.

Eli's arms tightened on Steve's torso for a brief second before he pulled back. "Not with Mom watching," he murmured, sliding off the bike. He stared at Steve, eyes sparkling, a hesitant smile sliding on his cheeks. "You meant it?"

Steve swallowed, staring at him. Standing under the streetlamp, he was bathed in a dim, yellow light. It caught his hair, windswept from the ride, and made his glasses glint. His smile was easy, if a bit nervous, and he had his hands tucked into his front pockets. "Yeah," he croaked, dragging his gaze back to Eli's. "Yeah, I did."

Eli licked his lips and glanced back at the house before leaning over and cupping Steve's face. He moved slowly, like he was afraid Steve would pull back, and when he didn't, he stepped closer. Steve wasn't sure where this new confidence had come from in Eli – maybe it had always been there, and he'd just never noticed – but it was attractive. "Good. Me too," Eli assured him.

"I don't…" Steve hesitated, his fingers flexing on his handlebars. Eli's front door creaked, his mom getting impatient, and Steve looked back to Eli. "I don't want people to harass you. For being with me," he whispered.

Eli's eyes softened. "I felt the same."

On impulse, Steve twisted his head, shut his eyes, pressed a soft kiss to Eli's palm. "Homecoming, then. This Friday."

"Took you long enough," and when Steve opened his eyes again, Eli was smirking. "Pulling a Jim? Really? That's what Claire called it?"

They both burst into giggles, only pausing when Mrs. Pepperjack coughed from the porch. Eli rolled his eyes but smiled at Steve, his cheeks a touch pink. "Night, Steve."

Steve's stomach was doing flips. "Night, Eli."

He ducked away, meeting his mother on the porch, and Steve pulled his helmet back on and revved the engine. As he pushed off the curb, he couldn't help it: he let out a whoop.

Eli's laughter followed him down the street.

* * *

With schoolwork, troll hunting, and football practice, Steve and Eli barely got any one on one time between them before Friday. What time they did have was usually for literal minutes, and it had become kind of an unspoken thing between them that they were waiting for the actual dance.

The game went by in a blur for Steve. He scored a touchdown, caught the ball…they won, but his mind wasn't focused on the game. It was already an hour in the future at the dance.

He'd (sheepishly) asked Claire to help him pick out an outfit, and she'd obliged, going so far as to Face Time Jim in New Jersey to get his opinion. It was weird, seeing him as a troll, but his eyes and smile were genuine when he heard that Eli was Steve's date. "I'm wishing you guys luck," he said, his voice tinny from the speaker. His smile morphed into a frown so quickly that if Steve hadn't been watching, he would have missed it. "If you hurt Eli, though, I will kill you. And I can, now."

Steve managed a nervous laugh. "Come on, Lake. I would never."

He hadn't opted for a full suit, and neither had Claire or Jim. Instead, he arrived at the gymnasium, hair still just slightly damp from his hasty shower, and tucked his hands nervously into his pockets.

His shirt was a button down, dark blue in color, the top few buttons undone. He had a tie stuffed in his pocket, in case the teachers got strict about the dress code, but he felt like he'd be strangled if he put it on now. His pants were dark navy jeans, slim fit, and he had opted for a standard black dress shoe.

He had a flower clutched in his hand, the corsage, which Claire had pressed into his trembling fingers with a gentle smile and a firm grip. It was white, the tiniest rainbow ribbon tied around the stem.

Steve knew that Eli was arriving with Toby, since they'd been on patrol before the dance, so he retreated to the snack table to wait, eyes locked on the doors.

"Got a hot date?" came a teasing voice, and he glanced over to find Mary standing there, cradling a glass of punch. There was a smirk on her lips.

Steve hesitated. She was just far enough isolated from their group of friends that he hadn't told Mary, but close enough that he knew she'd probably be chill. He searched her gaze for a minute before looking over Mary's head and spotting his former football friends in the corner by the basketball hoops, snickering and pointing and jeering. His hand tightened on the flower. "I…"

Genuine, childlike laughter rang out from the doors and he whipped around as Toby and Eli walked in, flanked by Claire and Darby. They were all laughing about something, but Steve couldn't bring himself to care what, eyes drawn to Eli immediately.

He was casually dressed, which Steve knew he must have pestered his mom into. He also wore dark jeans, though his shirt was closer to a coral than anything else. He was wearing Converse, clean and obviously well taken care of, and there was a small box in his hands. His hair, usually shaggy and in his face, having grown out over the summer, was slicked back in a controlled wind blown style.

"Oh," Mary said suddenly, her voice soft. When Steve dragged his eyes back to look at her, her head was whipping back and forth between Steve and Eli, and a small smile was growing on her face. "Oh."

Steve licked his lips and ducked his head, fidgeting with his flower. Mary's hip bumped his, punch held away expertly so that she didn't spill it. She winked. "Get him."

Steve smiled tentatively. "Thanks, Mary."

He turned back to the group, which was now searching the crowd very clearly. He'd only gotten there so fast because he'd changed in the locker rooms after the game, and now Steve was very aware of how many students were there.

Darcy saw him first, face lifting and hand raising to wave him over. He still wasn't used to it, if he admitted it to himself; having genuine, close friends, who loved him regardless of everything he'd done, despite it all. It made something warm curl in his stomach, and the heat only intensified when Eli followed Darcy's gaze and met Steve's.

His smile sent butterflies straight to Steve's heart.

He edged around a dancing group and caught up with his friends, offering a crooked smile. "Took you guys long enough to get here," he joked.

Claire rolled his eyes and punched his shoulder. "Shut up, you had a head start."

Steve suddenly felt incredibly self-conscious. He looked at Eli, heart hammering, and then glanced back at the group. "Um…"

"Punch!" Claire declared, wrapping a hand around Toby and Darcy's arms. "Let's go, I'm parched."

She practically dragged them away and Steve spluttered out a chuckle. "Subtle," he muttered, turning back to Eli and smiling. "Hey."

Eli's feet shuffled and he glanced around them. "Hey."

Steve took a breath. "If you don't want to do this…do this here, I…I get it. I do."

Eli's eyes shut. His shoulder's tensed, and Steve was about to wrap an arm around him and lead him out. Then his hands twitched, reaching out, grabbing Steve's hand, and pulling it to him. Steve turned his palm up, relaxed, though his pulse was trying to set some kind of new record. Eli set the box in his hand, the corsage.

It was a baby blue carnation, petals spread wide, and…Steve laughed, running his finger over the bi ribbon. "Claire help you out?"

Eli's smirk was enough of an answer, and Steve opened his own box.

He could feel the stares. Hear the whispers. Eyes watching, he pinned the corsage to Eli's chest, letting his hands hover for just a moment before he pulled back and let Eli return the favor. Eli's hands flattened on his chest, fingers tapping, and he glanced up at Steve. "Okay?"

Steve nodded, reaching up and taking Eli's hand, squeezing. "Okay."

When he looked up, people were watching without making it obvious they were watching. Well, mostly. He saw the sneers from the football people, some looks of disgust from a few intermingled students, but overall….

Overall, it was curiosity. A little surprise, but most of it…most of them seemed okay. They turned back to their own groups, and Steve's grip relaxed on Eli's just a little.

When he glanced to his side, he could see Claire and Toby watching the crowd carefully, their gazes dark, and Steve melted a little at the realization that that look was in defense of him. Claire's hand was on her purse, which Steve had no doubt contained some troll weapon. Toby's hand was curled into a fist, but it relaxed as they headed back over. Mary had joined them at the punch table, leaning on Claire, and Steve realized that Claire was probably really missing Jim right now.

He leaned over, voice low. "After um…after I dance with Eli…I'd be grateful if you'd dance with me."

Claire's smile was soft, and Steve pulled Eli to the floor, their group close behind them. The song shifted as they moved onto the floor, into a line dance, "The Wobble," and Steve let himself relax into the music.

The night flew by. No one said anything explicitly rude to him or Eli, though Steve was sure that was in part due to the murderous look Claire shot at anyone who even looked at them funny. It was nice, really, to be able to just…finally be himself. In the open.

The teachers that were chaperoning were remarkably chill. Steve had expected them to be among the worst, but maybe Coach had talked to them. Regardless, they hovered, like concerned parents, looking almost as menacing as Claire when they heard the wrong things.

Eli pulled him away from the dance floor for the last song. His shirt was buttoned tight, though his bow tie had long since come off, and the moment they were in the dimly lit hallway that led to the bathrooms, he heaved a breath and unbuttoned a couple. His binder was just barely visible, and Steve took his hand. "You good?"

Eli nodded and Steve tugged him past the bathrooms and to the school lunch courtyard. It was cooling down, mid-September, but the air felt like a god send on Steve's sweaty skin. They stopped by a set of lockers. "Sure?"

"I'm fine," Eli promised, his smile wry. "Just warm. Didn't…didn't have the energy to come out twice tonight."

Steve hummed, twining his fingers with Eli's and leaning on the lockers above his head so that he was hovering just over Eli. "I get that."

"Are you going to be okay?" Eli asked, obviously anxious. "With…with the football team, I know some of those guys-"

"Coach would kick their asses," Steve chuckled, shaking his head. "I think Claire might beat him to it, honestly. Besides…I don't care what they think. I…I did. For a long time. But they're just assholes. They don't care about anyone but themselves."

Eli's hand crept onto Steve's hip, sliding back, thumb hooking into his belt loop. "Their loss," he whispered.

He'd been scared, before. Was now, honestly. Probably would always be, just a little. But Steve let himself fall in, let himself duck his head, find Eli's lips. He pressed, soft, and Eli sighed. His hand dropped he settled it on Steve's jaw instead.

Steve moved his now free hand behind Eli, spreading his fingers over his lower back and tugging him just a little closer even as he pulled back from the kiss. His breath felt short, and Eli's eyes were hooded as he looked up at him. "This is okay?" Steve confirmed.

Eli nodded, using both hands now to cup Steve's cheeks and drag him back down again. Steve laughed against the kiss, smiling, and let his lips trail, careful, over Eli's jaw, behind his ear. Eli shivered against him and Steve paused, his mouth hovering on the soft skin at the juncture of his jaw and his neck. "Good?"

His response was breathless. "Amazing."

"Seriously guys? Against my locker?"

Steve's smile split into a grin and he chuckled, dropping his forehead on top of Eli's head before pulling back and looking over his shoulder at Toby, hand in hand with Darcy. Mary and Claire were behind them, grinning, and Toby's smile said more than his annoyed tone ever could have. "Got a problem with that, Dumzowski?"

Toby rolled his eyes, though they glinted mischievously. "Just don't take it any further."

Steve stuck out his tongue and Eli laughed, taking Steve's hand again and pulling him to the group. "You guys up for desserts at the café?" Eli asked them, and there was a spring in his step that hadn't been there before.

"Fine, but Steve's paying," Toby declared.

The rest of the group agreed before Steve could even protest, and he flung his hands up in the air, including the one still joined with Eli's. He glanced down at him, and couldn't find it in himself to even pretend to be annoyed. "I'm only paying for Eli," he declared as they walked towards the street.

"Well then in that case," Eli said, and there was a gleam in his eyes, "my treat tonight, guys!"

Darcy and Claire whooped and Toby high-fived Eli. Steve rolled his eyes. "That's it, we're breaking up."

Eli's grip on his hand tightened. "Not allowed."

That was fine with Steve.

Even if he was going to be broke in the morning.

* * *

**Happy Pride, y'all. There just wasn't enough steli content in this fandom. **


End file.
